Back to December
by ArtemisBlossom
Summary: AU. Artemis made the mistake of letting go the most important person in her life. But, now she has a chance the change what happened that night one year ago. Can she make it right or is she to late?


**Disclaimer:**_Young Justice_ is not owned by me, the song _Back to December _is by _Taylor Swift_

* * *

It was a cold December night and it was the day before Christmas. All was silent (surprisingly) and not a sound could be heard in Gotham.  
The snow fell on the industrious city, with no trace of stopping anytime soon. Slowly, it lied on each rooftop of each apartment complex; that glowed brightly with the blues, reds, whites, and greens of each tiny light.  
So quiet the streets of the city were. It seemed nothing could disturb its sweet serenity. Then, softly a crunching noise could be heard from the snow. It wasn't strong, but was distinct nonetheless.  
The sound came from a seventeen year old girl. She glumly looked at the ground while walking. Her long blonde hair covered her sorrowful gray eyes. She had just come from the airport and was back home to stay for the holidays.  
She looked up at the dark sky, wondering about all the wrongs she's done to herself…and to another from the last December. Her little round face was tinted pink from the cold, and started turning red from thinking of all the wonderful memories she shared with the other. Then her eyes suddenly became a darker shade of gray, and her head hung low again.  
Slowly she proceeded onward. She didn't notice the boy who was running towards her in a rush.  
The young man was agitated because his job had held him up. His strict boss wouldn't let him take off early, even if it was Christmas Eve. He worked all day and was sure he would miss his flight to Central City. He growled and looked at his watch. Eleven Thirty.  
It took thirty minutes to get to the airport. Maybe, he thought, if he ran all the way to the airport he would make it five minutes early, and get on his flight just in time.  
The girl and the boy were approaching each other at a fast rate. Finally, the gloomy and rushed crashed into each other. Both tumbled backward into the snowy streets.  
The boy ruffled his brown hair annoyed and got up. He brushed the snow off his jacket and looked down at who he bumped into. He gasped at the girl with honey brown hair.  
The girl rubbed her head and looked up at the boy annoyed herself. A gasped escapes her lips. Her eyes ran over the young gentlemen's features, unruly fire-engine red hair, emerald green eyes, pointed nose, angular chin….it was HIM.  
Gray and Emerald stared at each other intently. At that moment, the world stopped for both of them. Each transfixed with one another. Nothing else matter. Not the snow, not the lights, not the cold, only each other.  
The moment was broke when the boy spoke. His voice sounded musical to her.  
"Artemis, i-is that you?"  
The girl nodded  
"Y-yah, it's me."  
Wally shook his head, a smile slowly spread across his face. "Hey, long time no see. So, hows life been?" He put out his hand to Artemis. Shakily, she took it, and a blush crossed her face.  
"Fine, you?" Artemis said, hoping he thought the red on her cheeks was from the cold and not herself.  
Wally scratched his head. He still couldn't believe that the innocent girl he once knew was standing in front of him. "Great."  
A long awkward silence passed between them. This time Artemis broke the uncomfortable quietness. "So, has your family? I haven't seen them in a while."

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me**_  
_**How's life, tell me how's your family**_  
_**I haven't seen them in a while**_

"Good, actually I was just-"Wally stopped immediately what he was saying. His eyes became wide with realization "Shoot!" He slapped his forehead "I forgot my flight leaves at twelve! I'm running late! Now I'll never make it to the airport in time." He looked at the white snow beneath his feet. "Now, I'll never make it back to Central for Christmas." He said sadly.  
Artemis smiled at him. In her opinion, he always did look more adorable when worried. "You know Wally it is ten o'clock. Your flight doesn't leave for about another two hours."  
Wally blinked at her confused. He was sure his watch said eleven thirty. He checked it again, and it did, in fact, say eleven thirty. But it seemed the hands weren't ticking for some reason. He tapped it and realized the battery must have died in the morning when he went to work. It seemed like his boss did let him out for the holidays early.  
He was an idiot.  
Artemis sighed at Wally's stupidity. Poor boy. He was so worried of not getting to his family. It showed her he hadn't changed at all since she left him. Her smile disappeared remembering her departure from him. Wally thinking how stupid he was didn't notice her face change.  
"So, since I have more time, would you like to take a walk with me?" Wally said unexpectedly. Artemis was shocked. He treated her with such kindness that she didn't deserve anymore. She couldn't refuse him though. Those emerald eyes made her weak to his offer.  
"Sure." Artemis said flustered. Both started walking again, letting their feet take them wherever they wanted. The street lights illuminated the snow, while the flakes only intensified the peace of the night.  
Strangers, yet not strangers, walked in a comfortable silence. Both were enjoying nature's beauty, in the snowy environment.  
"So, how the family business been going?" Artemis asked. Wally smiled at her fondly. It was like they were never apart. "Good, I'm planning on moving up the company over the next couple of months. Right now I'm just working with my dad to just understand doing the job. I've been going back and forth from Central to Gotham." Wally said.  
"You've been going back from Central and Gotham? But why?" Artemis asked. Wally tried to smile at her, but it turned more into a grimace.  
"No reason." Wally flatly stated. Artemis smiled sadly. He was usually more open than this. It seemed he had his guard up, and she didn't blame him.

_**You've been good, busier than ever**_  
_**Small talk, work and the weather**_  
_**Your guard is up and I know why**_  
_**Because the last time you saw me**_  
_**Is still burning in the back of your mind**_  
_**You gave me roses and I left them there to die**_

_Flashback_  
_It was Valentines Day and Artemis looked at the roses her boyfriend, Wally, gave her indifferently. She knew girls would be thrilled getting a bunch of flowers from their boyfriend for the special day of love._  
_But Artemis could care less._  
_She scoffed. She was only dating him because her friend gotten her into it. She'll dump him soon enough._  
_Artemis didn't bother putting the roses in a vase. She just left them on the counter to die._  
_End of Flashback_  
Artemis frowned at the sudden memory. Was she really that mean? Now that she thought about it, why did she act so cruel towards him in the first place? He was always nice to her. Even in her most bitter, sour, moments.  
"Artemis, is something wrong?" Wally asked. She had been in that state for a while now, which worried him. She always went into that distant mode when she thought long, and hard, about matters that troubled her or were out of control. Artemis snapped out of her thoughts, and quickly put a fake smile on "Yeah, perfectly fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah"  
Wally sighed knowing she wasn't. He'd known her for too long to know when she was hiding things. "Okay." He said defeated  
"I'm sorry." Artemis whispered  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing." Artemis turned away and started walking a little faster and Wally sped up his pace to keep up. The snow that crunched beneath their feet became louder in the silent night.

_**So this is me swallowing my pride**_  
_**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night**_  
_**And I go back to December all the time.**_  
_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**_  
_**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**_  
_**I go back to December turn around and make it all right**_  
_**I go back to December all the time.**_

Silence once again enveloped them. Wally and Artemis were used to being like that. They knew each other was their, and just enjoyed the other was beside them. They both didn't need conversation to feel comfortable with one another. Just the other being there brought joy to them.  
Even if they didn't want to admit it.  
Artemis was in turmoil now. All the memories she spent with the boy next to her came back full force, and it was clearer than ever before.

_**These days I haven't been sleeping**_

_**Staying up playing back myself leaving**_  
_Flashback_  
_Artemis was trudging through the busy streets of Gotham. People loved autumn in the city because it looked its best with school back in session and everybody working._  
_Artemis was deep in thought. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and anger was evident in her gray eyes. She still couldn't believe she hadn't broken up with her boyfriend Wally since her best friend force them together in January._  
_What was holding her back? Every time she was ready to tell him her big break up speech, she'd always chicken out at the last minute and all because he would smile with such happiness when ever seeing her._  
_It seemed like his emerald eyes were dormant, cold, like they had no life. Then when she came, a spark would unite and fire could be seen in them. Making those beautiful emerald eyes sparkle._  
_She sighed. At least he was in Central City and wouldn't be back for for a couple of days. She should have been hopping for joy, but she felt annoyed and lonely?_  
'_Nah, that can't be it.' She thought._  
_Though something was annoying her; she was sure of that. It was November 12 and she was pretty sure she forgot something yesterday. She just couldn't remember what it was._  
_Artemis sighed and decided to just go home. She felt tired and wanted nothing more to get out of the cold. She turned her direction around and headed for her house._  
_She looked in the shop windows. Each store was selling such pretty things like flowers, clothes, nice looking furniture, but something caught her eye which annoyed her. It was the dollar store, and they were having a sale on birthday cards._  
_Why would she be annoyed with that?_  
'_Wait,' she thought 'birthday card…birthday card...birthday' Artemis's eyes widen with horror. Now she finally remembered what was so important about yesterday. It was Wally's birthday and she completely forgot to call him to wish him one._  
_Artemis felt sick to her stomach. She maybe didn't like the guy, but no one should forget a special event like that._  
'_Oh well, he won't mind. He'll forgive me like he always does.' She thought hopefully. Something told her he wouldn't though. Yes he would say it would be alright, but she knew he wouldn't forget this._  
_**********_  
_She sighed for the millionth time that day and pressed the speed dial button on her cell phone._  
_It was now August. Artemis and Wally, were riding home with their best friends, Zatanna and Dick, from a party they were just at._  
"_That party was insane wasn't it?" Zatanna asked with stars in her eyes. Wally laughed "It sure was; all the food was magnificent too."_  
_Dick laughed at this "Wally I swear, all you ever think about is food. I'm surprise your not two hundred pounds or something." Wally's eyes narrowed "Well sorry if I get hungry."_  
"_Which is like, all the time right?" Artemis chuckled. Wally stuck his tongue out at her and turned around. Zatanna shook her head at her friend's reactions "You're so immature, you know that?"_  
_Wally pretended to not hear her and looked out the window. Artemis smiled evilly "Sure Zatanna, you say he's immature, but what about the time you got in a fight with a five year old over a stuff animal at Toy's R Us?"_  
_Zatanna turned bright red at her comment and everyone started to howling, with laughter, in the car._  
_Zatanna grumbled something like "and you're supposedly my best friend." and Artemis smiled to herself. Knowing sooner or later Zatanna would forgive her, just like she did with her._  
_At that thought, Artemis looked at Wally. Wally noticed this and smiled. He looped his arm around her shoulder and put his head on top of hers._  
_He chuckled at the face she made. "I see you're still uncomfortable with such gestures." Artemis smiled "And I see you're still comfortable trying to act cool." Wally laughed at this "Well of course I'm cool, I'm epic actually."_  
_Artemis smirked at this "Yeah sure, let go with that." Wally laughed again. Artemis loved the sound of his laugh, it always brought joy to her, even in her most upsetting times. She frowned at her thoughts. Why would she like his laugh?_

_**When your birthday passed and I didn't call**_  
_**And I think about summer, all the beautiful times**_  
_**I watched you laughing from the passenger side**_

_As thanksgiving past and it was now late November and it was starting to get very cold. It was the end of November, so school had only just started back. Artemis loved the beginning of the winter. It was the time where the trees turned bare and the sky just as gray as her eyes. She loved the mix of colors the sky made a twilight._  
_Artemis was walking home from school. Wally was right besides looking at the beauty as well._  
"_I love winter, don't you Artemis?" Artemis smiled and nodded. She still hasn't broken up with him. Something was holding her back, but she didn't know what._  
_She knows she's been an awful girlfriend but still he won't break up with her. Time after time again, he's forgiven her for all the nasty stuff she's done to him. Not showing up on dates, not calling when she said she would, canceling plans with him, but still he refuses to break up with her._  
_Artemis was confused by this as well. She felt dizzy from all the thinking and because she was so concentrated on her thought, she didn't realize she was tripping before it was too late._  
_Luckily, Wally caught her before she fell. He put her in his arms and wrapped them around her waist. He laid his head on hers. Artemis was blushing madly, and thought the warmth she felt was because of her jacket._  
_"You okay." He asked. He felt complete with her in his arms. He's wanted to do this for so long now. Just hold her and be with her._  
_Artemis looked up at him; emerald and gray were looking directly at each other now, which should have happened more often._  
_Before either one of them knew it, they were kissing one another. Artemis couldn't break away and instead encouraged him further by putting her arms around his neck; entangling her hands in his unruly red hair. Wally tightened his hold on her waist bring her closer to him._  
_Wally and Artemis finally broke away, but only because they need air. Artemis couldn't believe what she had done. She looked into his emerald eyes that held such passion, lust, and love for her. To her horror she was happy about it. Not just the kiss, but the love that was evident in his eyes._  
_Artemis then became frightened because she realized that she loved him too._

_**and,**_  
_**Realized I loved you in the fall**_

_After the kiss, Artemis avoided her boyfriend as much as possible. She planned all her life to never fall in love with a guy._  
_She didn't want to love a man because men were scum. Her father was scum because he left her mother._  
_Men suck period._  
_Here she was though, completely head over heels for a guy that was so kind and sweet, but avoiding him like a plague. He was persistent though. He kept calling her, looking for her after school, e-mailing her, everything, and she did everything in her power to avoid him. From pretending to be sick, to sneaking out of school before the final bell rang._  
_She was a coward and she knew it. She was scared of loving him because she knew that in the end, he would hurt her because he was a man._  
_And __MEN SUCK_  
_Artemis sighed sadly. Today was December 24. The cold had finally crept in and destroyed the peaceful fall. The town was at its busiest now, getting ready for the holidays, which were the most anxious, yet happiest time of year. She was acting like the Grinch. Mad and miserable, not wanting to talk to anyone. She did even talk to her mom, who was the nicest most caring person she knew._  
_Artemis was in the mall doing last minute Christmas shopping late at night. The mall wasn't big, but not small either. Sure it only had three floors, but the shops were all huddled right next to one another, like hotel rooms. In fact, there were even doors in the shops that led to stores right next to it. Many of the cities people found this annoying, but Artemis loved it. It felt homey in its own little way to her._  
_Artemis was walking to Starbucks, her favorite little store. She hated coffee but loved the hot chocolate they served. Maybe she would get a cookie too, it was the holidays after all, and she maybe she could eat junk food for just once and not worry about her weight. Besides she's been having a craving for chocolate all day._  
_She walked in the store happily and for a moment she forgot all her worries with the smell of coffee brewing in the little shop. She loved that smell. It was funny how she loved the smell but not the taste of the actually coffee._  
_She took a quick glance at everything. No one was in the shop, everyone was probably at more stores that sold merchandise. This was fine, considering she needed some peace and quiet to just think for a little while._  
_Artemis went up to the counter and rang the little bell. With the small ring, the boy that was in the other shop next door came through the door._  
_Artemis face fell when she recognized him. Unruly red hair and brilliant emerald eyes, It was Wally._  
_Wally was stunned to see her too. Artemis saw all the emotions that went through his eyes, confusion, sadness, happiness, and most of all hurt. There was no anger in them at all it seemed. Artemis felt guilty, he should have been mad at her._  
_Wally smiled at her letting his gentle nature show "Artemis I haven't seen you in awhile, how have you been?" Artemis looked away, and her reply was short "Fine."_  
_Wally nodded and went over to the coffee maker; he already knew what she wanted. Both were enveloped in silence. All that was heard was the milk being churned with the chocolate. Wally faced her. His face blank, emotionless, but he couldn't fool her. His eyes were brilliant as always. "We need to talk Artemis." He said._  
"_I know."_  
"_Shall I start or you?"_  
"_I don't really care."_  
"_Of course, you've never cared."_  
_That shocked her. That was the first time she had ever heard him say something mean, not just to her, but to anyone really. This made her blood boil._  
"_What do you mean I've never cared." Artemis asked angrily. Wally looked at her showing nothing "Exactly what I mean, you've never cared, since this so called 'relationship' started"_  
_Artemis was bewildered. He knew all this time that she didn't care, and she thought she was hiding it so well "How did you know that?"_  
_Wally smiled sadly "You say sweet things, smile, but you never gave it a hundred percent you know? It would always end up flat. Plus, the mean way you acted tipped me off too."_  
_Artemis frowned "Then why didn't you break up with me."_  
'_Finally,' she thought 'Some answers.'_  
_Wally looked out of the connivance window of the shop. "Because I love you."_  
_Artemis looked out of the shop too, that did not surprise her "I see."_  
_Wally turned back to her the fire burned more brightly, but it was different it looked more out of control then calm, like it's usual state "I don't get you Artemis, why are you always so cold towards me, what have I've ever done to you?"_  
_Artemis finally understood; he was angry "Because you're a man, and all men are scum in this world."_  
_Wally mouth dropped open. Shock was evident on his face. So she hated him all because of his gender. He shook his head disbelieving "Not all men are scum you know."_  
_Artemis looked at him like some stupid child who didn't know what he was talking about "Yeah they are."_  
_Both stared at each other, nothing could be heard except for the coffee maker. Artemis was stunned of what she heard next_  
"_Then why do you love me?" Wally asked._  
_There was a ding from the machine. Wally stared at her for a moment, then broke eye contact to prepare her cup._  
_So all this time, Wally was able to tell what she was thinking. Artemis had no idea. She was angry, not just at him, but at herself too. She was angry about everything._  
"_I don't know what you're talking about." Artemis said, but there was no trace of emotion in her voice._  
_Wally put the hot chocolate in front of her wordlessly. He cupped her face from across the counter and looked deeply into her eyes._  
"_Do you?" He kissed her then for the second time. Soft and lovingly, He stared at her longingly "Please, look in your heart Artemis, and tell me you don't feel something." His thumb was drawing circles on her soft cheek._  
_Artemis looked at him indifferently, just like the roses on Valentines Day._  
"_Goodbye Wally."_  
_She took her hot chocolate and left the store._

_**And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind**_  
_**You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye**_

_End of Flashback_  
'After that I applied to a really good school in California, and accepted after I got the acceptance letter.' Artemis thought.  
"Well look where we ended up." Wally said happily. Artemis looked up and was surprised to be in the park. She missed this place so much when she was at Stanford. This was the best spot where the leaves fell in the fall and the trees bloomed in the spring.  
This is where her and Wally spent the most time together. 'I'm sorry' she thought. 'I wish I realized how happy I was with you when I was around you.' Artemis looked up at him longingly.

_**So this is me swallowing my pride,**_  
_**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night**_  
_**And I'd go back to December all the time**_  
_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**_  
_**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**_  
_**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**_  
_**I'd go back to December all the time**_

"You know," Artemis said, "This is the place where you first held me when I cried."  
Wally looked down at her with no emotion. Artemis looked onward at the park "It was September remember? Zatanna said something to me, which made me upset, and you held me. While I cried my eyes out."  
she chuckled a little "I made your shirt all wet that day and you didn't even mind…I never did thank you for that time."  
Artemis looked up to him. He was stun. "Thank you Wally. For that moment and all the little moments you were with me."  
Wally couldn't help the smiling at her innocence. "You're welcome Artemis."  
Artemis looked at him again. Red unruly hair, emerald eyes, loving smile that made any girl faint and his tan skin that drove her crazy. She looked down and tried to hold the tears that were about to fall. She missed him so much.

_**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right**_  
_**And how you held me in your arms that September night,**_  
_**The first time you ever saw me cry**_

Wally smiled caringly at her. 'Something must have happened to her in California.' He thought. He took her hand and loved the little surprise look he gave her.  
"Come on, I'll take you home." Silently, both walked hand and hand to Artemis's apartment. Watching the snow fall out of the dark sky, and looking at the glowing windows that they passed on their little journey.  
Finally they made it to Artemis home and she smiled. She missed everything about that old old apartment; especially her mother and sister, who were most likely waiting inside  
Artemis turned to Wally. For once he saw actually joy in her eyes and nothing else.  
"Thank you Wally."  
"No problem."  
Wally let go of Artemis's hand and she proceeded to the door, which led her to the inside of her apartment complex. She put her hand on the doorknob, but hesitated opening it and turned around slowly to him.

_**Maybe this is wishful thinking**_  
_**Probably mindless dreaming**_  
_**If we loved again I swear I'd love you right**_

"Wally, I'm sorry. For lying to you and acting so cruel. The truth is, back then, I loved you and I still love you now."

_**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't**_  
_**So if the chain is on your door, I understand**_

Artemis looked at the shocked Wally and started crying "I'm sorry Wally, I'm so sorry, for that night. I'm so sorry for being a jerk. I'm sorry I couldn't accept the love that I had for you, but I can't change it Wally, I can't. I'd swear though, if you find it in your heart to forgive me, I promise, I swear I'll love you right this time."

_**But this is me swallowing my pride,**_  
_**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night**_  
_**And I'd go back to December**_

Artemis cried desperately "I've missed you so much. I hate my life without you."

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**_  
_**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**_

Artemis dropped down to the cold ground and covered her face crying. She deserved to sit out here in the cold and not be inside the apartment where there was love and warmth.  
She didn't deserve anyone's love. Not even her mother's  
Wally on the other hand was numb with disbelief. God he was dense, and usually he was so much more observant than this. All the signs, but he just believed her right away when she walked out that night. He should have just gone after her like he told himself to, but he just stayed in that store like an idiot.  
He sighed and walked slowly up the steps and bent down to her level. He removed her hands from her face and looked at the red tear stained gray eyes. Emotionlessly, Wally stared at Artemis to see if she was telling him the truth.  
He picked her up bridal style and sat down on the steps. He adjusted Artemis in his lap and cradled her head in the crook of his neck. Silently they sat on the steps.  
Nothing was said between them, but both were wishing the same thing; to go back to that December night a year ago.

_**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright**_  
_**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**_  
_**I'd go back to December all the time**_

"Artemis," Wally whispers "I know you, and I can't go back to that December, but we can try again." Artemis looked up at him disbelieving.  
Wally looked down at her. The fire was in his eyes and was stronger than ever. "I love you too. I've never stop loving you then, and I still love you now."  
Wally slowly brought his lips on hers and cherished her cheeks with his hands, while Artemis put her arms around his neck and dug her hands into his unruly hair.

_**All the time**_


End file.
